onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlton Barbossa
Charlton "Necromancer" Barbossa is a skeleton that was found by the Imperial Dragon Pirates after he was once a slave to the Tenryuubito. Given a very rare Devil fruit that makes him an undead pirate and control the dead at his command. He is the first to joined the Wraith Pirates as Kahn Tibus' first-mate and fowed to make the Nobles his undead slaves. He is the Devil Fruit user of the Shi Shi No Mi. His bounty is 286,000,000. Appearance Necromancer is a tall skelton has no flesh remaining only his clothes. His right arm seems to be replaced by a mechanicle claw with a gun hooked up while his left remains. Wearing a long light purple coat, few straps and belts around his chest. He wears a large captain's hat with two playig cards on the side. He has long dark brown dredlocks that remain attach to his skull and a swirl on his forehead. Arouns his Personality Whatever feelings he had are long gone after becoming a slave to the Celestial Dragons for a short while and consuming the Necro-type devil fruit. Losing most of his sanity and enjoying the feel of killing, becoming cruel, feared, and malevolent. Charlton retains his knowledge of when he was alive and channeling his hatred for his strength against his enemies. However, he does show a small sense of sympathy to other slaves who were tortured by their masters and others those who were considered worthy joining the Wraith Pirates he would offer them a choice to serve his captain, if he had a captured World Noble, he would allow them to brand their former masters as a test. If not then he would leave them behind and considered weak. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Barbossa ate the Shi Shi no Mi, a very rare Paramecia-type devil fruit that allows him to revive and control the dead under his command, even allowing him to live after his death and become a skelton himself, earning the nickname "Necromancer". Barbossa displayed his abilities by controlling the dead of slaves, soldiers and marines to attack the Holy Lands when the Imperial Dragons invaded the city, also granting him pseudo-immortality after death. Necromance can summon the dead out of anything (bones and corpses) and control them with every command by his will. Years of learning the limits of his devil fruit powers, Necromancer can create new techniques by creating armies of creatures out of bones in various forms and sizes for his captain's growing fleets. Weaponry He carries a a unique, exotic looking sword and is very skilled in wielding such a blade with his left hand. His right arm is a metalic clawed hand with an advanced-looking gun attached to the wrist. Relationships Crews Wraith Pirates Normally feared by many of his crewmembers due to him being a walking skeleton and shows a malevolant side. Necromancer does show respect to those in rank and most of all his captain, the Ox Lord as they have the similiar ideas of killing the Nobles for their 'sins' and also the World Government. Having earned his captains respect and became his first-mate, Necromancer would follow his orders with obediance. Enemies World Nobles After being a slave and suffered poorly he would not even care what would happen if he puplicly kill a World Noble infrotn of everyone, his hatred for them runs deep in his concsiouness which caused his death and 'rebirth'. Having interest of torturing them and turning them into his undead slaves to serve the Wraith Pirates and his captain for enternity or he refers to them as his price trophy collection. Forcing them to wear exploding collars to show them their place and would not even hesitate to shoot them if he is angered or by his captain's order to use them as bombs and shields in battle in the same way as other undead zombies. World Government Marines Gallery Sh Shi no Mi's ability.png|Charlton's devil fruit power The Black Cauldron.jpg Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Wraith Pirates Category:Soulslayer317 Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Copyright